Doomed to Repeat
by TermsofFanService
Summary: [Set in 3 Arcs] The land, Symphonia held together by the power of Yggdrasil only love and adoration keeps this bond, but when the hearts of men clash in war, Sylvarant and Tethe’alla are in peril once more. Sequel fic: NOT Cliché!
1. Arrival

**Summary: Set in 3 Arcs The land, Symphonia held together by the power of Yggdrasil; only love and adoration keeps this bond, but when the hearts of men clash in war, Sylvarant and Tethe'alla are in peril once more.**

**Note: Sequel fic. Not based on "new evil", in other words, not clichéd.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Doomed to Repeat_**

**_Arc 1: An Aurion's Legacy_**

_**Chapter 1: Arrival**_

"Hi-yah!" A satisfying and triumphant shout resonates through the woods of the quiet forest of Iselia.

As corpses of the weak monsters laid behind a dashing shadow from behind the trees, the sound of birds and a serene, cloudless sky caused a halt to an emerging figure. It was a male, catching his breath with his hands on his knee, exhaling and inhaling, the boy turned his head towards the never to be blown-up Human Ranch. It stood there empty, mysterious, and important.

"Brings back memories…" he sighed, unsheathing his sword, and turned once more looking at the sky, with a quick glance at his Exsphere he began to run again.

Jumping down the same cliffs, but this time he knew that no camera was watching him. He felt free like a bird, a lone wolf…a wandering swordsman once more. And yet, the cruel joke of irony was the very thing that caused him to be here.

"Dad…" as he jumped over a wolf feeling like his father in space, he finally felt more hope as he was exiting the Iselia Forest.

_It was breakfast; Lloyd had finally come down from upstairs after being called down by Dirk for so long that he had lost his appetite when he saw his food. You see, it was only a week he had rested at his home, until he planned to pack everything the morning of his leave to search and destroy all the Exspheres of the world. It wasn't very smart, he had known, but he did manage to buy everything prior that day._

_As he told his dwarf-father goodbye, a commanding voice shot into Lloyd's ear stopping him in his place, "Stop! Lloyd, you mustn't go…Do you think I could let my boy leave without saying goodbye…" As Dirk came to by Lloyd's surprise embrace him, he began to understand that it was probably because he would miss him._

_But just as soon as Lloyd was about to say those clichéd words in tales of romance, he felt his hand tingle, and before he knew it his entire body fell like a brick to the ground._

"_What the hell! Da-ack!" He exclaimed as he was trying to get up._

"_It's something I learnt from the ninja clan of Mizuho, it's what I call, a "mana seal", it's a device I placed on you Exsphere so you lose your abilities to fight." He said informatively, "If I had told you to leave, your stubborn head would have just left anyway…so I had no choice." Dirk finished and walked towards the dinner table._

"_This doesn't make any sense…why?" Lloyd said finally getting up, feeling his hand while reaching for his sword._

_Dirk sat himself slowly at his table from just picking up the dishes to the sink, he said patiently, "The world…is at war!"_

_But what did that mean? Lloyd had confusion written on his face, if it were anything remotely related to what he thought it was, it would mean that all they done were for nothing. This entire journey was to show people that they all had a right to live that no one should die, in simpler words, there should be peace. But from hearing Dirk's words, he didn't think another war would happen, the very thing that caused them to go on this journey was a war…_

"_What do you mean?" questioned Lloyd, thinking it would be pointless to unsheathe his Material Blade, so he just took it out instantly._

_Dirk glanced to see what he heard was true, and continued. "Asgard is planning a full-scale war with the help of every city in the once-Sylvarant on Tethe'alla. They said if no one participates…" he sighed wishing a better way to explain, "Lloyd, it'll be just like the Great Kharlan War, except with more pain, because this time, it's a battle to the end…They want Tethe'alla's technology-no their lost prosperity, they believe Tethe'alla had lived in happiness for too long, it should be their time to taste their suffering. They want to kill every single last Tethe'allan._

"_What!? No, you're kidding…wait, then Zelos, Sheena, Presea and Regal…" Lloyd sneaked a look at the door._

"_-might die…" Dirk said regretfully._

_A sudden thought had just occurred in Lloyd's mind, he quickly formulated a plan to get away from his father, so he can go warn his friends and possibly even stop this madness. So he thought he could distract Dirk into letting off his guard, and with immediately make a run for it, he didn't care if his dad had a seal on him, it was only a matter of asking for another dwarf/friend/anyone to help get rid of the seal, and besides monsters in the world were decreasing in numbers and strength, for Martel was no more, and the "trials" were put to an end._

"_...And what about you! You said everyone must participate?" He said in a diversion, though that didn't mean that he didn't care about his father's well-being._

"_That's why you must hide Lloyd, I'm protecting you for your own good, I'll go to war, but you have to stay here…and live!" He commanded once more, "It is what Kratos would want too…" Dirk looked at Lloyd to wait for a response._

"_Dad…" Lloyd whispered to himself, "Well," but just as soon as Lloyd was going to execute his plan and think he was going to get away with it, he was loudly interrupted by a harsh knocking on the door._

"_OPEN UP! Asgard officials!" but just like any demanding person, there was a short moment of silence before the screws that held the door came loose and the door fell causing dust to rise into the air._

_Three; two, what seemed like Desian grunts, and one, what seemed like a Desian mage stood, except without out he same outfits and colours, their appearance in battle ability were uncanny. Stood with arms folded and a glint from one of whom had glasses spoke, "Dirk Irving…" It seemed like they didn't know of Lloyd's existence, due to the absence of his name being called, it was probably due to the fact that Lloyd was a person from Cruxis, and never actually born as a citizen, because of Kratos and Anna's constant running, he never got registered…luckily! Dirk heaved a sigh of hope, and yet felt anguish in his stomach. "You are to come to Asgard…NOW!"_

_Lloyd was about to retaliate, and cast a demon fang, but just as soon as it was being used; it failed, for he forgot of the mana seal. Though, the sword still had a sharp edge, and that was all that you truly need to fight, that's what he thought, so he rushed towards the three men._

"_Huh? Who the hell is this kid?" One wondered without hesitation._

"_Leave this to me…" another cried, "…Cyclone!" after a murmured incantation was recited, a chaotic image of destruction and catastrophe filled the house with winds that pierced the wood like blades. The entire house was ransacked, but what absolute luck that the house still stood, however only the living room, the upstairs toppled. It was a wreck, beyond belief, to think that a person would go to great lengths to cause such a tremendous devastation to befall in such a fragile abode._

"_Ugh!" a grunt came from beneath the debris of the wreckage, as a hand pushed aside the wooden planks, Lloyd sat himself upright on top as if he had just built a simple yet effective chair on top of the broken pieces, "Dad?" was the first thing that came to his mind._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Where are you?" Lloyd stopped in front of Iselia, wondering if he should ask Colette to come…or to at least say a farewell to her.

Looking at the entrance to Iselia, seeing the backs of the two guards, made him wonder if they also knew of this war, and maybe possibly even Dirk's whereabouts within Asgard. They were all military associated…right? He could even ask the mayor…But he felt anxious, it wasn't like this was the first time going to a new place or anything…it was his fear that what if Iselia had turned, and really was in on it with this war, what if he got captured. He wasn't as strong as he was before, what with the seal and all.

Still, for some reason he felt going there was a good choice, so he took a step forward, however he froze.

From the sun's rays to his feet, he saw a shadow that from behind had spoke. He knew that this person had left, and yet if his suspicions were correct, then it was that very person. He didn't know what to feel, as he slowly turned around; joy and curiosity surrounded him.

"Where is who?" asked the voice of an aubern haired man, with a stature the befitting the colour of his costume, noble, proud, and graceful, yet with a hint of mystery and darkness. A sword hung by his waist, one that was never seen before by the eyes of this person's son…the father of Lloyd Aurion.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Not cliché! I ensure you! All will be explained LOGICALLY as to Kratos's return next chapter.**

**Hope you all enjoyed! I really had fun writing this, and man what a relief, I finally got my idea for this, not to sound arrogant and naïve, but AWESOME sequel down. I'm so happy, I've had this idea for such a long time, but had writer's block, due to not being able to write it and make it sound not cheesy, and basically not suck!**

**Heh, thanks for taking the time to read! Please review, for every review submitted, Martel grants a miracle!**


	2. Farewell, Friend

**Alright, school's out and fanfictions from yours truly are and will be in…Enjoy!**

**Note: This is gonna sorta be like filler, XD!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Chapter 2: **__**Farewell Friend!**_

_It was an empty, desolate, cold and silent as dead-feeling. __Day and night were one and the same; there were nothing that gave view into the outside. Its true irony, how a planet surrounded by a life-giving force, contains such a soulless body; floating with un-wholly angels…Pitiful creatures they were, though, with no recollection of their past, and a dead goal to serve a pointless command. How sad it was to see the faces of the angels' lives, but what could one person do?_

_Though, it wasn't always like this, Derris-Kharlan…wasn't just a ball of mana in the air, it had land, and water…it was a living, breathing thing. That was until; all this beauty was recreated, to fulfill the needs of Mithos Yggdrasil. With the help of the Eternal Sword, they reshaped the lands. All that was once natural, were absorbed into the core, and leaving grotesque creatures to walk the surface…True, cities, such as Welgaia, and Vinheim were formed, however it was all for an empty cause. There was no life, just the weird and deformed result of a dead heart._

_Echoes of his sword, accessories, and breath resonated; the only sounds that comforted the Seraphim, as he walked, remembering the many times he had, both 4000 years ago, and the present. How he first met Mithos, Martel and Yuan…training him for his dream, witnessing Yuan propose to Martel, and the laughs that they shared…and feeding Noishe. It was an un-forgetful journey, and it didn't stop there…it kept on going, even after his escape from Cruxis…his meeting with Anna, and her death, by his hands…Then, he remembered the many new friends he had met._

_There may have been nothing where he stood, but it gave room to think and feel, something that he was unaccustomed to…gladness, thankfulness, sadness, in other words, touched…_

"_Lord Kratos!" a sound pierced the still air, alarming the unexpected ears of Kratos_

_He knew nothing and no one was there, and who could either talk, or talk in an expressive way. Though, the sound came again, as if with a yearning for help. And so, __Kratos looked around, trying to figure out where the sound had come from, hoping to see what the problem was, and maybe help it, "What's wrong? Who are you? Where are you?" he released his wings, giving him a better view, as he flew up._

_Surveying the city of Welgaia, he saw the machinery still functioning, but that was the only sign of any life, everything else was clean, and plain. In the open space that was Welgaia, it came again, this time; he had begun to worry about this situation._

"_Lord Krato-o-os!"_

_Though the scream wasn't mechanical or programmed-like, it was more open, or should I say, human. But that was puzzling, if it was an angel, then how…but how could have a regular human, elf or hal-elf penetrated Derris-Kharlan. Or course, it wasn't hard, since the Tower was destroyed and what not, however it wasn't likely, and besides who would be roaming around and dangerous, desolate and isolated location such as that. There was just little and insignificant chance that someone would and could gain access to Welgaia._

_The sound was a bit closer, for Kratos had begun to fly around. He was sure it had to be a girl, and sure enough…after inspecting Lower Welgaia, the entrance to Vinheim, he found the source._

"_Lord Kratos!?" gasped a little helpless figure; somewhat reminding him of Kilia: the impostor-daughter of Governor-General Dorr. Of course, except without the monstrous appearance. "I knew it was you!" the sound of her voice was of hope and faith, "Now, we may fulfill our Lord's wish…" but the voice had faded, as the little girl-half-elf, no longer in angel form, started to writhe in pain._

_Kratos immediately flew towards the girl with wonderment, hoping to figure out what was happening…but knew that, that wasn't the matter right now. He had to try to do something to aid the person; they had undergone enough pain, agony and suffering already. He motioned towards the little girl, who was at the moment in a seizure, but just when he had almost grabbed hold of the girl's shoulder, he jumped back._

_The girl had come into a sudden halt in her movements and, every part of her body tensed. As if her body was being controlled by a marionette, she was upright and held by an invisible force. But soon enough, a flash of light came from her neck, and Kratos realized that it was her Cruxis Crystal. Shielding his eyes, while turning his back, he grabbed for his sword, expecting what was coming…for when the light ended, he slowly turned._

_It was at that moment that a huge monster, similar to that of what Marble and Cecilia turned into. A grotesque figure stood, looming towards Kratos…this was when Kratos figured out that, that light gave time for the monster to have came right behind him, and without enough time to do anything to help protect him, the monster swung its arm back, aiming for a direct attack right at Kratos._

"_Lightning Blade!" a triumphant and confident shout was heard from behind the creature, who at the moment was paralyzed in the pain._

"_ARGH!!!!" the screech of the painful beast groaned, moaned, surrounding the halls of the city, slowly changing into its former voice, "For the… Guh-lor-…y of Loo-ooo-o-ord Ygguh…dru…asi-i-iii-iil!" the agonized breath ended with a scream, that led to the half-elve's total death._

_Anticipating the location the beast's fall was going to lead up to, Kratos jumped back without hesitation. Clouds of dust slightly and temporarily arose from the thunderous thud of the monster'__s collapse. Darker shades of grey and black of a figure was seen, however it eventually showed its true colours._

_It was a tense, intense, but all in a cautious-way of an atmosphere, as Kratos was in a ready-stance, placing his hand at the hilt of his sword._

_Wielding his Twin-Sided-Blade, a smirk on his face, aquatic, smooth and pure of blue hair, __the angelic-stature casually walked and halted to greet a change in mood._

"_Yuan?!" exclaimed Kratos relaxed as both Companions welcomed a smile of friendship, but Kratos, with more of a perplexed attitude, that he kept to himself._

"…" _Yuan was already used to Kratos's non-respondent way, so he had faced attention towards the situation that had just passed, "that was the last of them." he stated, rather both regretfully and informatively._

_Focusing, meditating and digesting the information and past ones,, he nodded mentally, understanding the situation, "Well no matter, but tell me, will this happen to us? Or Zelos, or Colette?"_

_There was one thing that stood out in Kratos's mind, all those lives, lost for nothing…they've gained nothing by becoming an angel, and lost nothing by becoming a monster. It reminded him of how Anna had died by his hands, even though none of these half-elves had any close-relationship, if they were killed to save them for their own good, still…life is precious. There was no point in feeling anything while ending the lives of these creatures, for no matter what, they had to die, and that's the sorrowful thing._

"…_I have no idea…" Yuan said disappointedly, "however, I had ordered my men to research on this, the last time I visited Derris-Kharlan."_

"_Alright." Kratos assured__, walking briskly trying to gain sight and possession of a valuable and precious object, "The Exspheres…?" he began, while tipping the monster using his sword._

"_Have been collected for research..." Yuan answered unsuspectingly on Kratos's part, "However you needn't worry, we haven't all of them, and after we're done, we'll destroy them…"_

_Yuan had perked and in a way, poked at Kratos's attention; he had remembered something, the only person he had every told of his plan was to his son, and it was doubtful that Lloyd had told Yuan, for if he had to tell him, he would have to have told everyone that was ever at least a close acquaintance to Kratos… And that would be very effort and time-consuming. _

"_It's quite obvious…there's nothing here, all the angels are dead, all there is, is for you to discard all the Exspheres." Yuan trailed off with a despair sort of tone, "But, I expected this, so you're not going!" he said as if commanding him._

"_Are you going to leave the Renegades…your fiancé and companion for a life of emptiness?" Kratos asked jokingly, sarcastically, defensively and caringly, knowing what Yuan was planning._

_Mirth mocked the question, it comforted the heart, it satisfied the good memories of the past, it ricocheted against the confines of Welgaia, and it only lasted for a short while, "…Heh…It was a long time, since you joked like that with me…and Mithos, and Martel…" he sighed, "I guess, she'll have to wait…and as for the Renegades, I'll have to leave you in charge huh?" he paused momentarily, "Ha! Joking, you probably won't want to anyway…Don't worry, I've left them in good hands, and besides…I'll be back…" he said confidently._

"_Don't lie Yuan!" he stated straightforwardly, "...But if you must..." Kratos closed his eyes._

"…_I don't have much back there…You have a son, friends…and besides __**he's **__shown up." He said all this, while reaching out to grab for Kratos's right hand, "I've customized the Rheaird for space-travel…"_

_Both hands were strong in bond, grasp, assurance and hope, sorrow, but care-free in friendship, and love._

…

"…_Farewell…my friend!"_

_And from the depths of space, a quiet, expressionless soul stood, dropping a tear, slowly…and softly…ending with a memorable and sparkling splash._

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well, done! Hope it wasn't boring...and understandable.**

**Please review! **


	3. Bonding Time

**Previous**** chapter, I'm fully aware of how I made it needlessly, well many things…but here's a better one…hopefully.**

_**Chapter 3: Bonding Time**_

"What!?" terrifying and disturbing screeches escaped the loud commotion of crows, emerging from the rustling leaves, as they all flew in a fluster from the alarming noise.

Two lone figures, both un-phased, but still aware of the scare, the birds were inflicted upon, sat comfortably yet somewhat stiffly atop an undersized and dark hill, for it was too dark to care what shade of grass it was. Outside the doorsteps of Iselia, were fortunately and suitably a place to have a discussion, away from distraction.

Where else could provide an easy, worriless chat and give way to flexibleness and care-free, but nature.

The sudden leaving and coming of two fathers, was quite unexpected…when he saw Kratos, he had of course, many questions and things he had wanted to say. He didn't know what to say, how funny, he had thought, only a la little time had passed and much happened, on both parts.

_Even though you're here dad, and as much joy I have, how could you let Yuan go like that?_

Out of the many things he gained on his travels, companionship and loyalty was something Lloyd cherished deeply, in fact there is a Dwarven Vow…Number 11: A road is empty, without horses to race one another. Even though another Dwarven Vow… Number 7 dictates: A plant is dead, without nurturers to tend to it.

_I'm not regretting your return, but just wondering…Didn't you have a choice in the matter?_

Dusk had already neared, and the contagion of the sleepy gas in the air had already filled Lloyd's, and probably Kratos's mind; his visage is one of unmoving and unchanging, to read his mind, is impossible. But he still wanted some answers…

_There are still some things I have to tell you, but it's almost time to go to sleep._

Explaining the background as to how and why Kratos returned had took a toll on time, and being the contemplative, silent and prudent man he was, he got up. The pure shades of blue and purple had already painted, chased away the clouds and outlined the physical features of the earth, all but cool breezes, crickets chirping and the change of a mumbling of grass to the dieing away into normality.

_Well, I guess he's not going to answer it…It __**is**__ getting dark after all._

Though he didn't know that the seemingly ignorance of his dad was intentional; there was hesitation and the result of the atmospheric condition currently, a logical decision in the Seraphim's part too.

_I may as well get up too, we have to find an i…n-n…Wait dad, I have to tell you something._

"It's getting late." Kratos said walking almost passed his son, while he was about to match his father's height, "…And, because he told me to, as a friend I had to respect his decision, and honour his cause to have come all this way." He replied as late as the night sky, ever so calmly, yet in an unconventional way.

_Okay, I understand. But, at least he could have given us a goodbye as well…or given us some kind of indication that he was going to leave. Oh well, at least he's not dead._

It was done, reflecting the day's mood: infectiously drowsy, but this is probably due to being under Mother Nature's grasp. If they had been isolated away from this natural purity, it would have felt ordinary…

Looking at the blur of an entrance, all dark, except for the lights, in which a stretch of faint yellow and orange gave sight to the doorway. A guard holding a spear, which gave reason to say that there was probably another beside him, but was covered at the moment by one of the posts. This reminded Lloyd of talking to Kratos about the war, but he realized what the point was, they had to spend the night somehow.

"Lloyd, what were you doing at Iselia anyway?" Kratos asked concernedly as Lloyd stood up.

"This morning I was about to set out to rid the world of Expheres…" Lloyd explained walking passed Kratos, implying that they could walk and talk on the way, and when he noticed that his father had followed he continued, "But when I was about to, Dirk stopped me, and placed **this** on my Exphere," he stopped at a place where a sufficient amount of light was available, so that he could show Kratos the mana seal, "This was all because he told me that Sylvarant is planning another war against Tehte'alla…Damn! Why dad?" he cursed whisper-like and angrily and shaking his head.

"…Hm." Kratos mumbled firmly and understandingly, while examining the casing covering the Exsphere which had symbols-characters inscribed on it, "Lloyd. Don't regret yourself and your ideals... Not everyone may have witnessed your travails and not everyone will understand…But what you did was not in vain, it may have been for the people…There will always be people who wish to do things their own way, wishing to find the easy way out, but you mustn't give up!"

"That's why I'm going to stop this!" Lloyd cried confidently and determined, "…And there's something more…Dad…got sent away to Asgard." The attitude was enough to imply what he meant, in which had inflicted Kratos with a feeling of expressionless guilt.

Patiently, getting up from his knelt position, and patiently waiting, a hysterically scared sound snapped the silence away.

"Ack Lloyd! Get this dog-whatever out of the town!" squealed a guard holding back against the wall, taking a glance behind, seeing Lloyd in the light; from being smelt by the creature's poking nose. While the other guard cautiously, using his pitchfork tried to get Noishe away.

_Holy crap! How did I forget about Noishe? And how did-when did-what happened to him? He just appeared inside the town, unless h-_

"He must have run down from the mountainside north of the Martel Temple…" Kratos stated thoughtfully though with a hint wonder.

"Hey don't hurt him!" cried Lloyd angrily, running towards Noishe shoving the guard to the ground.

Ushering him away from the entrance, to comfort the dog-like animal, he inspected to see if it was okay; safe from harm…

Night began to close in, creating mush in the minds, and weights in the eyelids. Feelings of relief and release took over the lying bodies atop the beds of the shop/inn…setting the two into a drifting sea of repose.

A clear cut was easily seen; two halves of a wolf lay, blood-stained and symmetrically pitiful. That was however, a fraction of the amount of wolves laid to waste…

"Dad…Have I-uh…impro…-ved…" panted Lloyd, breathlessly huffing and puffing from killing the ambush of rabid hungry wolves.

_And that sword, I don't remember ever seeing it; I think it's new…_

Hands on two legs, glancing to see his father who was tireless, or at least that's what it seemed, and with such finesse… Recuperating, Lloyd walked towards Kratos; in front of him, silver swishes, swiftly sliced the air, followed by a clank, which indicated the return of the sword in the sheath.

"Much." His voice matched the exact moment of the clank, which caused Lloyd smile while catching his head with his two hands from behind, "Though, much more you will have to learn still." Kratos replied shrewdly.

Though, that didn't bother him, since he was now aware of this, and could make good use of the time he would have with his dad. With Kratos back, he could train with him that way improve to be a more useful fighter.

"Well then, could you train me?" asked Lloyd excitedly, "…And by the way: where did you get that sword?"

_The day you gave me your Flamberge, we gave you Zelos's second pair of Last Fencer, but after that fight, I was sure now, that you have a completely different sword…_

Sssss- Tink!

A uniquely designed, thin, flimsy-looking, clever: it was a simple shape, an elongated "S", in which a curving metal snake slithered its way around the main blade. It created a tongue at the tip, while its tail coiled yet wildly around the hilt, covering it, like a nest. While near the body and head, were teeth. The hilt was the plainest, one made of wood, topped with a feather.

"Its name is Mythos, and it was supposed to be a gift…"

"Ah, so you were going to give it to Mithos then?" Lloyd questioned thinking it was quite logical and smart.

"Sorry, spelt with a 'y' instead of 'i'."

**Finally, updated! This of course is only the beginning, so I'll be getting to the good parts soon.**

**Review please! Thanks!**


End file.
